A user of conventional television or cable system may employ a video tape recorder (“VTR”) system to implement a non-commercial time-shifting function of desired programs. In this way, an individual is able to record a program that the individual is unable to view as it is being broadcast and watch the recorded program at a more convenient time. The VTR system includes a user interface through which the individual enters programming information defining the time, channel, and duration corresponding to a selected program that is to be recorded. One type of VTR system employs a feature (known as “VCR Plus”) that enables a user to record a pre-selected program by locating a unique program identification number associated with a specific program and entering the identification number into the VTR. The program identification number, which may be found in a printed television listing, corresponds to programming information (e.g., channel, time, duration) that is set by the VTR to record the particular program when it is broadcast.
In order to remain competitive in the home entertainment industry, manufacturers and service providers have increased efforts to develop improved entertainment systems. A rapidly evolving type of entertainment system relates to a personal video recorder (“PVR”) system. A PVR system includes a large digital data storage device, such as a hard disk drive, for storing broadcast audio and/or video programs in a digital format (without a video tape). The storage device enables a viewer to efficiently implement a time-shifting function so that the view can watch the recorded program at a more convenient time. The PVR system receives broadcast programs from a service provider in a conventional manner, such as in the form of cable television, satellite, or another source of programming. The PVR system also may employ a video compression system (e.g., an MPEG-2 format) in combination with an analog-to-digital converter for converting analog broadcast signals into a suitable digital format. Alternatively or additionally, the PVR system may receive broadcast signals in a digital format.
A PVR typically records a program based on program criteria selected from an interactive on-screen listing, such as provided by an associated interactive electronic program guide (“EPG”). An EPG enables a viewer to employ a remote control device to scroll, as desired, through an interactive program grid. An EPG is typically implemented in software, which runs on a set-top box connected to a television and a system input. When scrolling through the EPG, the set-top box inserts the appropriate programming information into each new row or column. The programming information is typically cached at the set-top box, and is periodically updated by the system's headend over an appropriate communications path. The updating of program information may be implemented, for example, utilizing two-way communications capabilities of interactive cable or satellite systems or another communications path, such as by employing a modem to communicate over a conventional telecommunications network. However, programming and program-related information is usually limited based on the information stored at the PVR.
A PVR system also may provide enhanced recording capabilities and enhanced television functionality. By way of example, a PVR system may include a virtual pausing function, such that a user may pause a live broadcast for a period of time while the PVR continues to record the live broadcast. The user may then continue watching from the point that the pause was initiated while the PVR continues to record the live broadcast. Other available features may include fast-forwarding through recorded programming, rewinding parts of recorded programming, skipping ahead through the recorded programming, as well as other enhanced television functionality.
Another feature of a PVR system relates to intelligent recording of programming. One example of intelligent recording enables a user to program one or more keywords that are searched for on the EPG program listings stored at the PVR. The PVR, in turn, automatically records shows that match the search criteria. Another recording method enables a user to select a particular program to record all future broadcast episodes of that program. Commercially available PVR systems include, for example, TiVo™, ReplayTV™, and WebTV™.
By way of example, a WebTV-based system employs a standard television set as a display device for browsing the World Wide Web (the “Web”) and is able to connect to the Internet using a standard telephone, DSL (Digital Subscriber Line), Cable Modem, wireless data communications (e.g., satellite or fixed wireless), or another similar communication path. A user of a WebTV system employs a client system that includes a set-top box having hardware and software for providing a graphical user interface (GUI), such as including an EPG, by which the user can browse the Web, send email, and access other Internet services. The client system utilizes a television set as both a display device and an audio output device. The set-top box is coupled to the television set by a link for communicating audio and/or visual information to the television. The client system also includes a remote control (e.g., an infrared remote control device) that a user employs to control the system to, for example, browse the Web and perform other functions, such as to provide enhanced television or satellite capabilities. A WebTV-based (or other similar) client system may also include a digital recording device to enable a user to record selected programs and provide other enhanced features while viewing a program, such as described above.
As the available bandwidth for broadcast program continues to increase, service providers are continuing to increase the number of programming channels from which to choose. As a result, a conventional EPG running on a PVR system may not provide a completely satisfactory mechanism program operation of the PVR.